


Black Widow

by JoiningJoice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claude gets to Dimitri before Byleth, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Doggy Style, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Tied-up Dimitri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: [ FE:3H | Azure Moon | canon divergence: Claude trova Dimitri prima di Byleth | PWP ]« Perché lo stai facendo…? »Gli rivolge quella domanda come pregandolo di non dimostrare ulteriore gentilezza nei suoi confronti. Claude sorride di tanta modestia: ritrae finalmente il piede, e la fiamma svanisce nel suo pugno chiuso.« Perché se sarò abbastanza gentile con te tu mi dirai tutto ciò che sai di Edelgard. », rivela. Non c’è sorpresa negli occhi di Dimitri, ma un sorriso solleva le sue labbra.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 12





	Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bnxsprnc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnxsprnc/gifts).



Un accampamento è un luogo singolare. Transitorio, effimero per natura, una soluzione momentanea – un rifugio dove l’aria inspirata non è mai quella di casa, dove il fuoco dei falò e delle torce non potrebbe sembrare più dissimile, e a tratti ostile, da quello che scoppietta nel camino del salone di un castello. Nella sua giovane vita, Claude Riegan ha visto più accampamenti di quanto uomini più anziani di lui possano vantare, più di quanti uomini più giovani vedranno mai. Sorride a sé stesso, nel pensarci – non perché provi qualche tipo di soddisfazione personale al pensiero, ma perché lo divertono le implicazioni: di uomini più anziani di lui, di quei tempi e da quella parti, se ne vedono ben pochi; sono diventati troppo vecchi per una guerra che avanza come una bestia feroce ed indomabile, rapida nel falciare teste ed arti, nello strappare vite. Gli uomini più anziani di lui fanno i mercanti, da quelle parti; i più fortunati giocano l’indecoroso gioco chiamato governo, convinti di possedere i pezzi vincenti.

Gli uomini più giovani Claude li ha radunati tutti sotto il suo stemma. Ha promesso loro cibo, ed una casa migliore di quella che può offrire loro in questo momento; oro, fin quando ce ne sarà, e terra, fin dove il loro cuore desidera spingersi. Prova orgoglio quando le voci si innalzano a ringraziarlo prima che le sue promesse vertano su quel che concerne il materiale – individua facilmente gli sguardi di coloro che credono con furore nella sua causa, e se li fa amici. Il tipo di amici che sgozzerebbe senza battere ciglio al minimo cenno di tradimento, la definizione di amici meglio riconosciuta nell’Alleanza.

I suoi stivali affondano nell’erba umida, mentre passeggia tra le tende silenziose. La maggior parte dei soldati ha levato l’armatura, riposa nella pace momentanea di un cielo sereno e di un tempo fresco, ma non letale; quelli ancora in piedi, presi dalle loro mansioni di pulizia o di guardia, lo salutano con un breve inchino e non osano domandargli dove si stia dirigendo. Hanno smesso di domandarglielo molto tempo prima.

Al limitare della foresta ci sono le gabbie. È lì che vengono tenuti i cani da caccia, perché non si perdano o – in tempo di restrizioni – non si avventino sui cavalli o su un povero malcapitato per sfamarsi; un orrore pacato, lontano dagli occhi e lontano dal cuore. Questa notte una delle gabbie è affollata di bestie che cercano di ritagliarsi il proprio angolo per dormire; gli uomini della fanteria hanno dovuto spostarle di fretta, liberare una gabbia grande abbastanza da poter contenere l’uomo privo di sensi che hanno trasportato dalla foresta e rinchiuso, terrorizzati e coperti di sangue. L’uomo che è la destinazione ultima di Claude, il suo obiettivo finale.

Posa a terra la lanterna che ha con sé e si ferma, a due metri dalla cella del suo antico compagno e conoscente. Non può dire di aver mai compreso Dimitri, all’epoca del Garreg Mach, non può neppure dire di averlo conosciuto – ma lo ha compatito, in ogni senso della parola. L’uomo imponente che russa dietro le sbarre d’acciaio non è un Re, non più di quanto lo è lui: è una belva, un demonio che nelle ultime notti ha tenuto sveglie le guardie, fatto ringhiare cani e viverne. I versi strozzati delle sue vittime si sono propagate per tutto l’accampamento; i soldati gli hanno riferito di averlo trovato intento a scavare nella carcassa di un cervo, sporco di sangue animale in volto, in petto e fino ai gomiti. Non dubita che Dimitri avesse solamente fame, viste le sue condizioni – ma il simbolismo lo fa sorridere e rabbrividire assieme. Si domanda se è questa la fine che lo spetta, essere sventrato da un leone; si domanda se e quando l’aquila giungerà a cibarsi dei suoi resti.

« Spegni quella luce, mi infastidisce. »

Non un battito irregolare, non un accenno di sorpresa. Claude spegne la lanterna con un soffio, e nella penombra assoluta – le torce sono punti lontani, lucciole distanti – osserva Dimitri sollevarsi seduto. È terribile, ed infinitamente affascinante: i capelli sono ciocche disordinate che circondano il volto, il bel biondo d’un tempo ora un colore lurido; il volto fanciullesco, quasi la parodia del ritratto di un principe, è arcigno e cupo. L’occhio destro è chiuso, la palpebra sfregiata da un’orribile cicatrice – piccoli segni ripetuti, incisioni multiple, non certo l’opera di un meticoloso torturatore – e privata della propria forma, indicativa dell’assenza di un occhio. Le vesti mascherano la sua figura, ma l’occhio attento di Claude nota comunque l’altezza, l’imponenza e la stazza. Dimitri era un nobile, delicato come un fiore; ora è una bestia, e non esistono aggettivi che possano alleggerire quella definizione. Fischia, impressionato, e il cipiglio di Dimitri si fa ancora più cupo.

« E io che credevo ti fossi dimenticato persino come parlare. », ribatte. Si avvicina alla gabbia, frugando nella saccoccia al fianco fino a trovare ciò che cerca; fa tintinnare il mazzo di chiavi perché Dimitri eviti di avventarsi contro di lui, e nel buio ricerca quella giusta. L’occhio sano di Dimitri si sgrana in un’espressione di sorpresa.

« Che stai facendo…? », domanda; subito dopo ride, così rapido nel cambio di tono da essere destabilizzante. « Vuoi uccidermi, Claude? Portarmi in pubblica piazza ed ammazzarmi? Vorrei proprio che ci provassi, vorrei che… »

« Fa silenzio. », mormora. Di nuovo, il cambio nell’espressione di Dimitri ed il suo silenzio sono istantanei. Non c’è più alcun filtro tra la sua mente degenerata ed il suo atteggiamento. « Voglio parlarti, pazzo bastardo che non sei altro. Ma non ho intenzione di parlare con una bestia. »

La chiave gira nella toppa. Claude apre la porta della gabbia e fa un passo indietro, un sorriso che solleva gli angoli della sua bocca.

« Dobbiamo fare il giro largo, per evitare che ci vedano. », spiega. Dimitri lo fissa dritto in volto, ostile: cerca la sua umanità e la combatte. « Alzati e cammina, forza. »

*

Anche la luce tenue e calda che illumina la sua tenda sembra disturbare Dimitri, che da le spalle alla lanterna. Parla da solo, a bassa voce; mormora di fratricidi, di vendetta – domanda scusa sotto lo sguardo impassibile di Claude, che gli si avvicina un passo alla volta. Si irrigidisce nel sentire le sue mani sulle sue spalle, ma è chiaro che durante la passeggiata un qualche meccanismo di autodifesa nel suo cervello deve averlo convinto che quanto sta accadendo non sia reale.

Tanto meglio per lui.

Il manto animale scivola dalle sue spalle, rivelando un’armatura rovinata dall’usura e dal sangue. « Mi permetterai di levartela? », gli domanda; Dimitri annuisce, ma continua a parlare da solo. Claude rimuove con movimenti cauti ogni pezzo dell’armatura, slaccia ogni fibbia – persino la cotta di maglia che Dimitri indossa è ricoperta di sangue, e Claude preleva un pugnale dal proprio fianco per tagliarla in due, disfarsene per sempre.

« Slaccia i miei polsi. », sussurra Dimitri. Non lo guarda in volto, ma è chiaro che si stia rivolgendo a lui. Claude osserva la corda che lega stretta i suoi polsi, la prima e migliore misura di sicurezza che ha consigliato ai suoi soldati. Gli risponde freddamente: « Temo non lo farò. »

Non sa cosa farsene di lui. Nel riconoscerlo ha provato una gelida sensazione di soddisfazione, derivante più dalle pessime condizioni di Dimitri che dall’averlo catturato ed imprigionato. Il principe, il re del Faerghus, cresciuto tra gli agi e le promesse di un luminoso futuro, ridotto ad uno straccio, al fantasma di sé stesso – solo e in preda ad una follia omicida senza precedenti, intento ad aggirarsi nel territorio circondante il vecchio Garreg Mach come uno spirito di vendetta. Col passare delle ore, però, si è chiuso nelle sue riflessioni: ha sentito un dispiacere sincero per Dimitri, a cui è stato tolto tutto, persino il vantaggio della ragione e della compagnia di amici fidati.

Sono, in un certo senso, anime affini.

« Non sono stupido, vostra altezza. », mormora, sfilando la cotta di maglia. « Potreste uccidermi in un singolo gesto. Sareste stato in grado di farlo un tempo, ed ora… non oso neppure immaginare di cosa sareste capace. Rimarrete legato. »

« Non c’è nessun “vostra altezza”. », risponde Dimitri. Il suo sguardo è vacuo: fissa il terreno, ma non lo vede realmente – nelle trame dei tappeti individua incubi infiniti, ed infinito dolore. « Non merito un titolo del genere. Ucciderò quella donna e svanirò per sempre nelle piaghe della storia, Claude. »

Stringe le labbra. Non è realmente lì, non lo è mai stato; la sua testa ciondola da un lato, i capelli unti che seguono il movimento e ricadono dalle sue spalle.

« Ucciderò Edelgard, Claude… », sussurra. « Così saremo tutti felici. I miei genitori, Glenn, Dedue… potranno riposare in pace, loro, potranno… e poi li seguirò, sì, penso farò così… »

« Qualunque cosa decidiate di fare, vostra altezza, vi prego di fare qualche passo indietro, verso quella direzione. », mormora, spostandolo verso l’entrata della tenda. È pesante, i movimenti lenti – e nonostante tenga la testa incavata nelle spalle ampie lo supera di qualche centimetro. Supera in silenzio il limitare della tenda e si ferma appena fuori da essa, ignorando il freddo e gli effetti che esso ha sul suo corpo seminudo. Ignora anche Claude, e non si accorge della sua momentanea scomparsa – né del suo ritorno: lo nota solamente quando questi gli scaraventa il secchio d’acqua che ha portato con sé addosso, sbilanciandolo all’indietro. Prima che possa urlare, protestare o attaccarlo, Claude lo afferra per il mento e lo trascina indietro: Dimitri è forte, certamente imponente, ma Claude è un uomo rapido e pieno di risorse.

Il principe del Faerghus rovina sui tappeti con un verso d’ira, d’offesa; subito fa per rialzarsi, ma Claude gli pianta un piede in petto – il tacco dello stivale che affonda nella carne, Dimitri che ride sguaiatamente.

« Piantala, cane. Abbi un minimo di contegno. », borbotta. Si concentra, chiamando a sé i rudimenti di magia appresi da Marianne per evocare una fiamma nella propria mano; la avvicina a Dimitri, che mostra i denti e tenta di sfuggirgli. « Ti prenderai un malanno. Lascia che ti scaldi. »

Sembra calmarsi, dopo quell’affermazione; di tanto in tanto alza lo sguardo, come sentisse una voce chiamarlo a sé, ma non si scomoda oltre. Il tacco di Claude rimane sul suo petto e lentamente, molto lentamente, l’odore di morte e sporcizia che ha addosso svanisce. Claude sente il ritmo dei suoi respiri affannati sotto la suola, avverte il battito del cuore farsi più rapido ogni qual volta la fiamma si avvicina troppo al volto.

« Perché lo stai facendo…? »

Gli rivolge quella domanda come pregandolo di non dimostrare ulteriore gentilezza nei suoi confronti. Claude sorride di tanta modestia: ritrae finalmente il piede, e la fiamma svanisce nel suo pugno chiuso.

« Perché se sarò abbastanza gentile con te tu mi dirai tutto ciò che sai di Edelgard. », rivela. Non c’è sorpresa negli occhi di Dimitri, ma un sorriso solleva le sue labbra. « Mi dirai di quanti uomini è composto il suo esercito, dove si sta dirigendo, quali sono i suoi piani per il territorio del Leicester. Perché so che lo sai, Dimitri. So che non sei solo un pazzo assassino. »

« Sono entrambe le cose. », sussurra lui. Giace a terra, rivolto su un fianco, le dita che affondano nel tessuto morbido. « Non te la lascerò uccidere. Devo essere io… devo sentire il suo sangue tra le mie dita. Mio padre attende quel momento da troppo tempo. »

« Non ho mai detto di volerla uccidere. », ribatte Claude. Si china in ginocchio, lo osserva a lungo: ogni oncia di vita e di luce che possedevano i suoi occhi, un tempo, è scomparsa. Sono grigi e privi di vita, esattamente come lui. « Lascia che ti dia l’occasione di arrivare a lei. »

Le pupille si spostano sul suo volto, ma il resto del corpo non si muove. Claude ha catturato la sua attenzione – lo stringe, ora, come un bambino stringe la bambola che intende far muovere a proprio piacimento. Posa una mano guantata sul suo viso e lo carezza, preme le dita contro la carne perché Dimitri ricordi che è vivo, che esiste ed è lì con lui.

Dimitri non lo ferma. Lo segue come un bambino segue la sottana della madre, sollevandosi in ginocchio quando Claude – le dita leggere sul suo mento, un tocco fermo ma delicato – si solleva in piedi, strisciando per terra per seguirlo verso il letto. « Davvero lo faresti, Claude? », domanda. Il suo tono è concitato, febbricitante. « Davvero sei in grado di farlo? »

Claude ride. È una risata vuota, priva di gioia, ma causata da sincera ilarità. « Certo che sì, Dimitri. »

Lo sguardo di lui torna vacuo. Si ritrae, per un momento. « No, io… la ucciderò da solo. Posso farlo. »

Claude non lo insegue. Non ne ha bisogno. « Certo che potresti. », concorda; allarga le braccia. « Ma perché sperare di arrivare a lei, affrontando centinaia di soldati e compagni fedeli, e rischiare di perdere all’ultimo minuto? Io voglio costruire un sentiero per te, Dimitri. Sgombro da qualsiasi ostacolo. »

Siede sul letto, lento e cauto. Nella follia, Dimitri è straordinariamente contenuto: si porta le mani al volto e copre gli occhi, conversando con sé stesso alla ricerca di una risposta. Lentamente china il capo, lo posa sul suo ginocchio sinistro – Claude lo sente singhiozzare.

« Non c’è bisogno di piangere. Sono sincero. », lo rassicura. Il volto di Dimitri preme contro la sua coscia e Claude lo sente ringraziare, la voce roca ed aspirata. Posa una mano tra i suoi capelli, ancora lievemente umidi, e Dimitri solleva lo sguardo verso il suo volto. Età, cicatrici, traumi e dolore non hanno intaccato la sua bellezza: è selvatico, ma non è stato privato dei suoi lineamenti principeschi. Sono cesellati nel volto duro di un adulto, ma comunque presenti.

Pensa che potrebbe quasi abituarsi a quella visuale. Stringe la presa tra i capelli di Dimitri per controllare la sua reazione, ma non trova resistenza; il Faerghus ai suoi piedi, l’impero minacciato da due potenze alleate – Edelgard ha vita breve, se loro la affrontano assieme, ma un Dimitri sano è un Dimitri che rischia di pretendere ciò che Claude desidera. Soggiogarlo con promesse e ricompensarlo non è poi così diverso da ciò che fa abitualmente.

Afferra il suo braccio con forza e se lo tira addosso, spingendolo contro il letto. Dimitri, colto alla sprovvista, tenta di difendersi – ma i polsi legati rallentano i suoi movimenti, li rendono goffi. Questa volta è una mano a bloccare la sua avanzata: quella di Claude, ferma sul suo petto.

« Quando è stata l’ultima volta che vi siete concesso un letto e la compagnia di un buon amico, vostra grazia? », gli domanda. Scopre i denti, un sorriso felino. « Rilassatevi. Nessuno vi ucciderà, stanotte. »

La mano scivola in basso. Le vesti di Dimitri non sono pesanti, né nuove; sotto il sottile tessuto Claude sente i muscoli definiti dall’allenamento e dal tempo speso a combattere, a cacciare e sopravvivere, a difendere quel luogo dimenticato dalla Dea; è con sincera emozione che preme il palmo della mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Dimitri ed avverte la sua forma, la afferra e stringe appena.

La bocca di Dimitri è aperta, il fiato pesante. Lo guarda, il volto contratto in una maschera di timore che subito muta in panico quando Claude lo lascia andare e si ritrae.

« Forse però non apprezzate questo genere di attenzioni. », ride. « Vi porto una caraffa di vino, del cibo. Che dite? »

Si solleva senza attendere una sua risposta. Ad un metro dal letto, la sente – la sua voce, debole e patetica, che chiama il suo nome. « Ti prego, Claude… », lo implora. È uno spettacolo, supino sul suo materasso, legato ed in preda ad una crisi emotiva. « Non ho fame né sete, ho solo… »

Non trova il coraggio di terminare la frase. Un uomo buono, un uomo fedele come lui, non potrebbe mai farlo; la vergogna colora le sue guance più di quanto il sangue altrui abbia mai fatto, e Claude slaccia la propria camicia, la cinta che regge i pugnali, sfila i guanti. « Credo di sapere di cosa abbiate bisogno, Dimitri. », sorride. Lascia scivolare le braghe oltre i fianchi, perfettamente consapevole dello sguardo di Dimitri su di sé. Recupera un pugnale da terra e lui si irrigidisce, scopre nuovamente i denti – non si rilassa neppure quando Claude rende chiare le proprie intenzioni e con il taglio della lama strappa le sue vesti logore, rivelando il suo corpo all’aria calda della tenda, le innumerevoli cicatrici che ricoprono la sua pelle. « Siete una bestia, Dimitri. Avete bisogno di essere domato. »

Dimitri ha smesso di parlare ai fantasmi del passato. Ogni tocco, ogni sguardo ed ogni parola cementano la sua esistenza in quel momento ed in quel luogo – lo legano a Claude, alle sue mani esperte che afferrano i suoi polsi e li tengono sollevati in aria, al suo corpo che giace caldo contro il suo, alla bocca che si avventa sul suo collo. Di ciò che sta accadendo ha una conoscenza vaga, relegata ad immagini vietate di atti osceni; i versi che salgono dalla sua gola gli ricordano quelli uditi – per sbaglio, o forse no – attraverso porte chiuse, pareti troppo sottili. Avverte con dolorosa chiarezza la pesantezza del suo petto, il battito tranquillo contro la sua pelle, e le dita che scendono a tormentare nuovamente il suo sesso, ora attraverso il tessuto inutilmente sottile dell’indumento intimo.

« Rilassati, Dimitri. », gli sussurra Claude. I denti affondano lievemente nel collo, attirano a sé il sangue che circola furioso nelle sue vene. « Non ti farò del male. »

« Slegami. », sussurra lui. Tiene gli occhi chiusi, nella speranza di negare il peccato dei cui effetti gode. « Ti supplico, Claude. »

« Date tempo al tempo, vostra altezza. », ride lui. Cerca a tentoni il nodo che allaccia l’indumento intimo e lo slaccia, felice di sentire la consistenza della carne sotto le proprie dita. Ama la forma del corpo femminile, ne ama le curve e le morbidezze – ma nessun atto intimo lo inebria di potere quanto l’afferrare il cazzo di un uomo e sapere di possederlo, di possedere in tutto e per tutto il suo piacere. Le donne tendono a comprendere quanto il sesso sia un gioco di potere, di reciproca soddisfazione, persino fittizia – ma gli uomini, molto meno eleganti e molto meno capaci di mascherarsi, durante l’atto si mostrano per ciò che sono: creature deboli, plasmabili. Dimitri combatte il piacere e lo ricerca al tempo stesso: implora e inarca la schiena, si sottrae al suo tocco e gli si getta contro impaziente. Claude lo sente assumere una forma sempre più definita, umida e rigida, sotto le sue carezze pesanti; soddisfatto, si solleva seduto e lo osserva stringere le cosce, una vergine timida. Gli sovviene solo in quell’istante la possibilità che Dimitri non abbia affatto esperienze, che nella sua vita non abbia mai trovato né il tempo né il modo di giacere con chicchessia. È un istinto primitivo quello che lo porta a sorridere, l’idea di un volgare e rozzo primato, ma Claude è sinceramente contento all’idea di una prospettiva simile. Anche i ragazzi sanno che nulla lega due persone più del talamo nuziale, dopotutto.

Scende dal letto e cammina verso uno scrigno. Con lo sguardo, Dimitri non abbandona un istante la sua figura: osserva il corpo scolpito, la carnagione scura. Le gambe di Claude sono lunghe, per nulla sottili – il risultato delle ore passate a cavalcare viverne, suppone – e le sue forme sono virili, toniche. Si china sullo scrigno e lo apre, ricerca per qualche istante tra boccette di profumi ed olii, fino a trovare ciò che gli serve. Con un’ampolla dal contenuto indecifrabile tra le dita torna verso il letto: Dimitri giace, mansueto, il petto ora fiorito di lividi violacei laddove Claude lo ha baciato, il sesso una vergogna eretta tra le sue gambe.

« Siete già più umano, Dimitri. », sorride. Rimuove il tappo dell’ampolla e si china su Dimitri, la mano libera che preme sull’interno della sua coscia pallida. Non dubita per un istante che quanto stia accadendo sia ciò che Dimitri desidera – i suoi gemiti deboli parlano per lui, raccontano fantasie recondite e nascoste, desideri soffocati da un’istruzione clericale. Claude rovescia il contenuto dell’ampolla sulle sue dita; indice e medio, uniti, trovano il proprio spazio tra le natiche di Dimitri e dentro di lui.

La protesta di Dimitri è un urlo soffocato. Dall’occhio sano scendono lacrime deboli – e da quello sfregiato, inquietantemente, una scia di sangue. « Ti prego, no…! », ripete. Claude ha addestrato bestie ben meno collaborative di lui: lo distrae riprendendo a masturbarlo, perché si rilassi, perché il suo corpo impari ad associare l’essere penetrato alla soddisfazione e al piacere.

« È questione d’abitudine. », sussurra; e piano piano, un movimento alla volta, Dimitri si rilassa veramente. Combatte la sua presenza quando Claude aggiunge un terzo dito, quando li distanzia appena per aprire uno spazio morbido dentro di lui, ma col passare dei minuti si abitua anche a quello. La corda sfrega contro i polsi, contenendoli a malapena – ma reggerà ancora per un po’: Claude stesso si è occupato di stringerne i nodi, e si fida delle proprie capacità.

Infine esce da lui, soddisfatto. Dimitri emette un gemito che Claude conosce bene – un verso di disappunto, di delusione, nel ritrovarsi all’improvviso svuotato e solo. Ha intenzione di sopperire a quella mancanza in fretta, però: con gesti cauti, per non spaventarlo, lo aiuta a voltarsi – finché il principe del Faerghus non giace come un cane di fronte a lui, il volto che affonda nelle lenzuola del suo letto, le mani legate avanti a sé e le gambe aperte, divaricate, l’anello di muscoli che Claude ha penetrato ben visibile. Claude si china a baciarlo, ottenendo un gemito di protesta – l’ennesimo; lo fa sorridere. Si allinea contro di lui e Dimitri ansima pesantemente, nel sentire la sua erezione contro sé – ma non lo combatte, non lo prega di andar via: al contrario, lo incita con frasi spezzate ed imprecazioni, lo chiama a sé.

È un processo lungo, ma Claude è un uomo paziente: affonda in lui un centimetro alla volta, ed è con enorme soddisfazione che sente il proprio bacino contro le natiche di Dimitri, che sente di averlo riempito completamente. La bocca di Dimitri è spalancata, un rivolo di bava che abbandona le sue labbra, l’espressione instupidita da un piacere mai provato prima; Claude lo riempie totalmente, lo plasma a suo piacimento. Magnanimo e gentile, afferra l’erezione tra le sue gambe e riprende a carezzarla, mentre lo penetra – preme sul glande rosso e umido con forza e Dimitri urla, sopraffatto da quanto non conosce. Ancora una volta impara ad associare il piacere alla sensazione di sconforto sempre minore del venir penetrato, e ad ogni spinta di Claude, ogni affondo ed ogni unione, suona sempre meno dolorante.

Anche la sua schiena è coperta di cicatrici, alcune abbastanza fresche da essersi riaperte a causa dei movimenti bruschi. Claude lo tiene per i fianchi, ma di tanto in tanto abbandona la presa per tracciare con le dita i segni delle sue vittorie, delle sue amare sconfitte; caritatevole, bacia la pelle martoriata – ed è in quei momenti che Dimitri riprende il controllo di sé, è in quei momenti che lo odia per quanto gli sta facendo e come un animale in trappola si dimena per allontanarsi da lui. Cede ogni volta, abbandonandosi al ciondolio dei movimenti di Claude, al suo corpo. Lo sente singhiozzare, tra i gemiti di piacere, l’umiliazione troppo grande per essere contenuta.

Claude rallenta il proprio ritmo a favore di spinte più decise, colpi di fianco più netti. Si sdraia su Dimitri, lo schiaccia sotto di sé – ed al contempo cerca di donargli un conforto che ha un sapore dolceamaro. Dimitri non ha familiarità con quell’atteggiamento ambiguo: non si è mai penato di conoscerlo. Forse avrebbe dovuto.

« Seguitemi, vostra altezza. », sussurra al suo orecchio; scosta i capelli biondi e bacia la sua nuca. « Un respiro alla volta. »

Ci vuole un po’ perché Dimitri comprenda; il processo è lento, faticoso – ma lentamente anche il suo animo si piega, le sue difese cedono. Ora è succube della sua mano, dei suoi fianchi, del cazzo che lo scopa come il giovane principe mai avrebbe potuto immaginare di essere scopato; Claude lo sente venire con un moto d’orgoglio che gli brucia in petto, il seme che scorre copioso e l’orgasmo fatto di spasmi e preghiere che si prolunga per un minuto intero, forse anche di più. Lo stringe a sé disperato, teso e privo di forze, e Claude chiude gli occhi – si svuota dentro di lui con altrettanta lentezza, pervaso da un piacere quasi per nulla carnale. Nell’uscire da lui osserva comunque con soddisfazione il suo seme che scivola oltre il cerchio di muscoli rilassato, che cola tra le cosce bianche di Dimitri.

Lui crolla non appena lo lascia andare, le ginocchia che cedono. Rimane fermo nel suo letto, a riprendere fiato e ad accettare quanto accaduto. Claude lo tiene d’occhio anche mentre si allontana, mentre sciacqua la faccia e le membra stanche e ciò che gli è rimasto addosso del suo piacere. Lo scopre nell’abbraccio del sonno, qualche minuto dopo; lacrime di sangue rigano le sue guance.

*

Con la luce del sole giunge la consapevolezza. Claude non si definirebbe un uomo che agisce d’istinto, ma ciò che è accaduto la notte prima con Dimitri lo ha turbato; più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, lo ha turbato l’aver sciolto i suoi polsi per pietà, durante il suo sonno – l’aver sciacquato il suo volto insanguinato, l’essersi preso la briga di ungere la sua schiena di balsami che possano alleviare anche solo di un poco il suo dolore.

Ripete a sé stesso che quella che dorme tra le sue lenzuola è una bestia, una pedina nel suo gioco, eppure aspetta che riprenda conoscenza con ansia. Dimitri è debole, al risveglio: lo sguardo è basso, la testa nuovamente incavata nelle spalle. Osserva le piaghe dove la corda ha scavato nella pelle dei suoi polsi e qualcosa – il momentaneo ritorno dell’antica luce – suggerisce a Claude l’aver notato anche l’applicazione dell’unguento curativo sulle stesse. Non fa commenti a riguardo, tuttavia.

« Mi hai liberato. », mormora, invece. Claude annuisce: in piedi di fronte al letto, lascia che Dimitri lo fissi con aperta ostilità e confusione. « Perché? »

La risposta è più complicata di quanto Dimitri possa immaginare. Ha a che fare con la rapidità con cui Claude si è procurato una nuova armatura, e nuove vesti; con l’incapacità di trattenersi dall’andarlo a trovare che la notte precedente lo ha spinto ai bordi del suo stesso accampamento – e forse, in parte, con il suono del suo nome che pronunciato da Dimitri, durante il sesso, gli è sembrata una promessa. « Mantengo la mia parola, vostra altezza. », gli rivela. Si china di fronte a lui, inerme: Dimitri potrebbe ucciderlo in un unico, rapido movimento – ma non lo fa. Lascia che Claude allunghi le mani verso il suo volto, che stringa con un nodo ciò che ha portato con sé, assicurandolo alla sua nuca.

La benda copre l’occhio ferito, aderisce perfettamente alla pelle. Dimitri lo fissa dritto in volto e la sua espressione, un tempo così onesta da sembrargli stupida, è ora indecifrabile – simile alla sua, in un certo senso.

« Vi aiuterò ad uccidere Edelgard. », mormora. Dimitri non riflette sulle implicazioni, ma probabilmente le comprende: è pazzo, ma non stupido. Con Edelgard morta, con lui fuori dai piedi, il Fodlan appartiene a Claude – ma piani politici, possedimenti e terre sono pensieri che non gli appartengono più, realtà a cui non dà peso.

«È una promessa, Claude? », si limita a domandare. L’occhio visibile è spiritato, si fa distante. Claude annuisce piano, mortalmente serio. Carezza il volto di Dimitri con il dorso della mano.

« Lo è, vostra altezza. », mormora. Dimitri gli sorride.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fiction scritta su commissione! A questo giro spammo il committente perché merita: andate a leggere [la dimiclaude di bnxsprnc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231903), non ve ne pentirete <3


End file.
